Marie's Choice
by Joker-Girl-Kelly
Summary: Not very good at summaries, basically it's just three different ways I think things could have gone for Rogue, considering how her powers work. More for the summary inside. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Magneto

_**Summary: Not very good at summaries, basically it's just three different ways I think things could have gone for Rogue, considering how her powers work. I've never done an X-men fic before so be nice. All of the scenes are definitely AU to some extent; X-men 3 either didn't happen, or had a different outcome, or the cure wore off, you fill in the blanks, it's more fun that way anyways. Characters may be OOC.**_

* * *

It was storming the night Rogue decided it was time she leave.

She'd thought about it, long and hard. She wasn't one to make decisions on a whim. The fight the night before had been the final straw. As much as she believed in Magneto, she just couldn't bring herself to believe this was the right way to do things anymore.

She packed her bags, calmly and as quietly as she could, though it was doubtful anyone would hear her. There weren't that many left around to hear her, more than half of them having been killed in the fight the night before, some by the X-men, some by brave (and in a lot of cases stupid) humans. Magneto would so easily be able to find replacements; it had never bothered her before, how expendable his men were to him, at least not this much. Not until she'd seen him walk away from a girl who was even younger than Rogue herself. She'd had an ability oddly similar to Magneto's. She'd survived, but only because Rogue had gone back for her.

Thunder rumbled outside, shaking the floor beneath her as she made her way out the door, pulling up the hood of her green cloak to protect herself from the rain pouring down around her. She hurried out to her small grey car, got in, started it, stared out the window at the compound for a moment. A part of her wanted to stay. Magneto had treated her something like a father would a daughter, been good to her in a way that not everyone was willing to be, teaching her to be unafraid of what she was. She cared for him in her own way, too. But she'd known from the beginning that this wouldn't last forever. In the end she was still just Marie. She didn't hate the people who were afraid of people like her, not like he did. She had, for a while, but the feeling had died out. All she seemed to have left in her to feel was pity.

She wasn't sure of how welcome she would be back at the Institute, though, either. She'd spent the last four years as the enemy, and was no longer a kid. Perhaps they would take pity on her. Charles was good for that, wasn't he? She could be a teacher, maybe. Some of Magneto's memories could prove quite useful in teaching a history class.

Of course, Magneto's powers had stuck around too, but she didn't plan on telling anyone that. Not right away, at least. Call it her little security blanket; a secret weapon if things went wrong.

It only took Rogue a few hours to make it from Magneto's hideout to Westchester. As expected, she was not given the warmest welcome. Wolverine was the first to greet her, if you could call it a greeting.

"What are you doing here, kid?"

"Ah just wanna to talk to the Professor." She replied in her southern accent.

He grumbled something under his breath, probably cursing.

"It's 4 A.M."

"Ah had to get away unnoticed."

"Oh, so HE doesn't know you're here?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"No, and hopefully he won't fahnd out. Not for a whahle." She replied simply and calmly.

He let her in, reluctantly, and left. She looked around. Everything was much the same as she remembered it being.

Logan reappeared moments later with Scott Summers following close behind, one hand already at his visor. The Professor wheeled his way around the corner, looking like he may have already been awake.

"I think we can relax a bit, she has every appearance of being alone." The Professor told them calmly before looking to her. "An explanation would be most appreciated."

She wasted no time in trying to explain.

"Ah can't do it anymore, that's all. There are children dyin in this war he's still fightin and I don't wanna watch it happen anymore."

She turned to him and let down some of the mental barriers Magneto had taught her to keep up, allowing him to see what he needed to, so there would be no trying to convince him that she was telling the truth. She'd had all of this planned out already.

"I see." The Professor said aloud after a moment. "Yes, you may stay. I hope you will not take any offense to having an eye – or two – kept on you."

Rogue shook her head.

"Ah'd be suspicious too, Charles." The name slipped unbidden from her mouth, and she knew that was Erik speaking more than it was her, but the old Professor didn't seem to mind so much. "Ah wasn't expectin anyone to trust meh just lahke that."

There is a long, tense pause. Wolverine is eyeing her, looking torn between maybe hugging her and popping a claw or six, the latter probably being caused by her having the audacity to show up on his turf, being the enemy that she had become.

It is a strange mixture, coming from him.

Scott could very well have been eyeing her, but of course she couldn't tell through his visor. He didn't look too tense for some reason.

"Why so quiet, Wolverine? Wasn't expectin a welcome back, but still. Guess Ah ain't even worthy of a growl, huh?" She wasn't sure why she said it, but figured that it was probably Erik talking again. He enjoyed taunting the Wolverine.

The feral did growl now, low and a bit threatening.

"You ran off with HIM for four years, you can't xpect…" He started to come towards her, and Scott moved forward as if to stop him, and she wondered off handedly when those two got to be anything close to friends.

Rogue could feel Magneto's power ready to be used, leaving an odd tingling sensation in her gloved fingertips. She wasn't sure how strong her borrowed powers were, but she was more than ready to find out, even if it meant letting everyone know about them so soon.

"Logan, that is quite enough." The Professor cuts in quickly. "Rogue, there is a vacant room at the end of the hall in the teacher's wing. You still know your way around, I assume?"

"Thank you." She nodded and strode past Wolverine, calm and confident, making her way upstairs, ready to get settled and hopefully get some sleep. Scott moved (more like flinched) out of her way as she went past him, the reaction she remembered getting from many here due to her skin.

She could feel Logan's eyes on her as she went and she had a feeling she'd have to be just as worried about him and what he'd do as he would probably be worried about her.

A small smile graced her lips as she made her way down the hallway. It was good to be home.

* * *

"An X-man? You want _me_ to be on the team?" Rogue asked, incredulous.

"We could use a new member, and you do have some experience." The Professor replied calmly.

"Ah just didn't think you'd pick me for that job after…" She'd been back for nearly a year now, sure, but still.

"Well, it wouldn't be that simple, of course. You'd have to pass the test just as everyone else. I know you've gained some control of your skin, but then, that's not all you can do now, is it Rogue?"

She froze upon hearing this. How could he possibly know…

"Forgive me, it's just that Logan saw you practicing in the Danger Room once and told me out of something akin to concern I suppose. He didn't like the fact that you'd been hiding things." He paused and she could see a hint of excitement in his eyes. "Just what _can _you do?"

"Ah…haven't tested the limits yet." She replied whilst holding a hand out towards his desk. Several pens and the holder they'd been in started to float. "Anythin that's made more out of metal than anythin else, for sure. His are the only powers that I've kept." She decided to leave out that she still had him in her head, too. "But that's only because I've never absorbed so much of anyone else."

The Professor eyed the floating pens, looking fascinated. She brought the holder back down to the desk gently, and then set the pens back inside it, all from her position halfway across the room.

"I'll have to tell Scott about this so he can come up with a test that challenges your powers as well as your borrowed ones…"

_~two days later~_

"Is _this_ the only thing you could come up with?"

"Well, you two haven't been getting along, ever since you came back. Figured this would be an interesting way to blow off steam."

Of course they hadn't been getting along. Logan thought Marie a traitor, though he was glad she'd come back around.

Rogue turned to Wolverine, who looked about as happy about their current predicament as she did.

They had already tested her to see what she could do with her skin, and she had passed with flying colors. She didn't see the point of this, at all. Except that maybe Cyclops just thought it would be fun to watch Logan get beaten for once.

Wolverine seemed hesitant. Worried about hitting a woman or something? A small smile graced her lips as she strode forward.

"Well, come on." She said. Scott disappeared into the observation room. Rogue, seeing that Wolverine had no intention of making the first move, balled one hand into a fist and punched him in the shoulder, hard as she could.

It couldn't have hurt him that bad, but he stumbled back anyway, probably more out of shock than anything else.

Then he let out a low growl and charged her. She dodged to the left and spun around with a kick to throw him off balance, he grabbed her leg and twisted her around, she landed on her back and, using Magneto's powers to make him lighter, threw him over her head. He let go of her leg as he went flying. She sprang to her feet and winced when she put pressure on the leg he'd grabbed. Her ankle was sprained.

Oh well.

Rogue ignored the pain as Wolverine came towards her again. She balled up both hands into fists and tried to land several blows to his stomach and head, but he blocked her easily before landing a blow of his own to her stomach.

She was frozen for a moment in pain. Ok. Forget this. He was stronger and faster than her overall, she'd never be able to beat him in hand to hand combat like this.

But then, that had been the point, right?

He came at her again, but this time she was ready. She just hoped she was strong enough for this. Holding one hand out towards him she focused on his fist as he came up to punch her again.

It stopped mid-punch. His eyes widened. He couldn't move. She shook with the effort of keeping him there. Taking a breath, gathering as much strength as she had, she threw him backwards. He flew back and hit a wall, though not very hard, and sat there staring at her, looking stunned.

Then there was a long moment of intense silence, the only sounds being that of their heavy breathing.

"_That _was good." Scott broke it, clapping as he came out of the observation room. "Well done, Rogue. You pass, of course!"

She smiled at him, a genuine smile. It had been a while since she'd really smiled. It felt good.


	2. Cyclops

_**This one isn't very long, I'm not as crazy about this pairing, but I thought I'd try it anyways.**_

* * *

_Her dress was beautiful, right out of a fairy tale, all white silk and lace. It had come with a silky, shiny, dainty pair of gloves, but she refused to wear them. She could touch now; she'd never wear gloves again if she could help it. _

_Marie had asked if Logan would walk her down the isle, but he'd given her a testy refusal, wouldn't even tell her why. Her fiance had told her it was probably because Logan had been hoping he'd be the one she'd be saying her vows to, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that. She was just a kid to him, always would be. Annoying as it was, she'd long since resigned herself to this fact about Logan._

_She smiled at Jubilee, her maid of honor already in postion at the altar set up in the grass on the grounds of the Institute. The music began to play, and she slowly made her way down the isle, fixing her gaze on her soon to be husband._

_He smiled at her. He was dressed neatly in a tux, with a pair of glasses on instead of his visor. _

_She came to a stand still in front of him and smiled back as he mouthed the words 'I love you…'_

Sun light streamed in through the window with the drawn back curtains, bathing her in its warm light. She kept her eyes closed, having no desire to get up yet, smiling when she felt her husband's arm wrap around her, his hand resting on her swollen stomach.

"Good morning."

"Ah was dreamin about you."

"Good dream, I hope."

"Of course it was, about our weddin. Ah was rememberin how handsome yah looked."

"Your beauty outshined everyone else, even me, just like it always does." He leaned in to give her a kiss when she turned to him. She pulled away all too quickly.

"We should get up."

"We could just stay here."

"Ah got an English class in an hour, and Ah know yah must have somewhere to be."

He had a Danger Room session with Logan and an entire class of students in less than an hour.

"I'm sure the students wouldn't mind if we didn't show up." He joked, leaning back down for another kiss. It lasted longer this time.

"Ah think you've been spending too much tahme around Logan, Scott." Marie giggled as she pushed him away, sitting up this time. She attempted to stand, but the task was made difficult with her eight-months-pregnant belly in the way.

Scott was there in an instant, helping her up.

"Hank wants me to go down to the lab today after classes. He's gonna do an ultrasound."

"I'll be there."

She began to slip out of her clothes, pausing in front of a mirror with a sigh, one hand coming to rest on her stomach.

He knew what she was thinking without needing to ask. He came up behind her, arms wrapping around her small frame again, both hands resting on the smooth skin of her belly, looking into the mirror with her.

"So beautiful."

"What are you seein that Ah'm not?" She asked, scoffing.

"The woman carrying my baby. What could be more beautiful than that?" He kissed her cheek before letting her continue getting ready.

* * *

Rogue clutched her stomach, trying to breathe evenly as Logan helped her walk down to the lab.

"Ah don't understand… Ah'm not due for another two weeks at least. What if somethin's wrong?"

"I'm, uh, sure it's nothing Marie, Hank'll take care of you." Logan awkwardly tried to reassure her.

The next hour or so would be a blur as Hank bustled about, getting her settled, shooing Logan out from under foot and allowing Scott in.

He took her hand and brushed some stray strands of her white streaked hair out of her face.

"Thought you said it was just an ultrasound?"

She chuckled a little.

"Guess I'll do you one better. Give it a while and you'll be able to hold her and not just see her."

"Her?"

"Just have a feelinaah!" She trailed off into a groan as another contraction hit her.

Her feeling proved to be right. Several long hours later, at nearly one in the morning, a beautiful baby girl rested peacefully in her mother's arms.

"What should we call her?" Scott asked, staring down at the adorable little pink-cheeked baby.

"Jean."

He looked up at her sharply.

"Jean Marie Summers. In honor of the woman who should have been her mother." Marie didn't look at him, instead staring down at the baby.

He thought it over for a long moment, heaved a sigh.

"Welcome to the world, Jean Marie Summers." He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the sleeping babe's forehead before pulling Marie's face by her chin and kissing her too, pulling away after a moment. "You're wrong, though. _You_ were meant to be her mother. Everything is exactly as it should be."

Marie smiled at him, glowing in the way every new mother should, and both knew they were more than happy that things had gone just the way they did.


	3. Wolverine

_**This one's my favorite pairing, I love Marie and Logan together. :D**_

* * *

"Gone? What do you mean she's _gone?"_

Ororo Munroe winced a bit at Logan's harsh tone. She hated this, hated that it had to be her job to tell him. The Professor had been so much better at dealing with these things.

"She was in a horrible mood all day yesterday. She spent most of the day in the Danger Room. And then this morning she was just gone, along with her little pickup."

Logan starts pacing worriedly. Why would she do that, why would she just pack up and leave?

"I don't understand. Told her just a few days ago I'd be home soon. She sounded fine." He'd been on a mission for Ororo, hunting down new recruits. He'd been gone for a while, but only because the mutant he'd been looking for was a shape-shifter.

"Fine? Logan, she hasn't been herself for over a month, ever since the mission."

He winces.

"She sounded better when I talked to her." He growls.

Now it's her turn to wince again.

"Logan, don't. Rogue can take care of herself, you don't have to worry. She's not a kid anymore."

He flashes back to the mission. Sees her fighting Mystique, dancing with her, graceful like a true worrior woman.

Woman, very much a woman.

Sees her lying on the ground, bloodied, trying to tell him to make sure everyone else was safe, to forget her. She'd been so calm, seemed unafraid to die.

He'd ignored her, of course, taking off his gloves instead and clutching her hand, telling her to turn her skin on. She tried to refuse. Said it was worse than the other times. Said she was worried she'd take too much. She was having a hard time holding her power back, didn't know if she'd be able to turn it off before it was too late.

She hadn't taken too much, of course, but she had been right to some extent. She'd absorbed more of him than she'd ever had to absorb of someone before, and he'd been out for much longer than usual as a result. But it was worth it, he'd thought. She was alive.

Better than just alive. His powers hadn't faded. They seemed to have become permanent. She could heal and had his senses, though she refused to tell him to what extent.

Unfortunately, it looked like some of his 'more charming personality traits' had stuck around as well.

"Why don't you try calling her?" Ororo spoke up, pulling him out of his thoughts. "If she'll listen to anyone, it'll be you."

He took out the cellphone Ororo herself had insisted he start carrying around, punched a few buttons, brought the phone to his ear and waited impatiently for it to ring as he stalked out of the Weather Witch's office.

It rang and rang. And rang. He was just about to hang up when, finally, he heard her voice on the other end.

"Hey Logan." She greeted him calmly enough.

"Marie." He responds. "Where are you?"

"What kahnda greetin is that?" She asks in her southern accent.

"I'll save the mushy stuff until I see you here in front of me, if you don't mind." He replies gruffly.

"Think you'll be waitin a whahle for that, Sugah, but whatever floats your boat."

He could hear loud country music playing in the background, hear the clinking of glasses, people laughing and talking.

"Are you-are you in a _bar_?"

She didn't respond immediately.

"Marie!" He growled.

"Ah can growl too, and Ah'm not afraid of you!" She replied, and she was indeed growling herself. The sound was so foreign to him coming from her that it gave him pause. "And Ah'm 22 years old, if Ah am in a bar, yah have no right to tell me Ah shouldn't be." There was another slight pause wherein she gave someone an indignant shreik before growling again. "Hands off, bub!"

Logan had to supress a bit of a chuckle at that.

"Was that me or you talking? Look, kid, whatevers bothering you, why don't you just come back and we can talk-"

"I'm not a kid!" She snapped before hanging up.

Ororo walked out of her office just in time to watch as Logan pulled the phone away from his ear, incredulous.

"She just hung up on me!" He said, pointing to the little grey piece of plastic in his hand as if it was all the phone's fault.

Ororo just shrugged and patted his arm as she walked by.

* * *

He'd been trying to track her down for weeks now. It wasn't like she was trying to keep herself hidden; she always left some kind of clue behind as to where she was going. Some guy at a bar talking about the pretty but fiesty little thing driving a nice white pickup, some waitress at a diner talking about the girl with oddly dyed hair, one time it was the clerk at the dingiest motel he'd laid eyes on in a while talking about the girl who'd threatened to kill him if he kept staring at her.

She was playing games with him, making sure he was always a step behind, and it was starting to really tick him off.

How was she keeping it up, anyways? How was she earning money? Logan had thought that over a few times, and the answers he'd been able to come up with only served to make him that much more worried.

Canada. She'd led him all the way up north, into Canada. Well, at least it was familiar territory. It took him a few days worth of driving to realize where she was headed.

Laughlin City. Where they first met.

He hadn't heard directly from her in a while; he'd called several times a day for the first week, but she refused to answer, so he gave up on it. He had no idea how she herself was actually doing. What bothered him more was that he still had no clue why she'd decided to just up and leave.

Ro' had suggested that it had something to do with Marie's ex, the Icecube. Apparently he was getting married to one Kitty Pride, and only a few months after breaking up with Marie – who he had also been engaged to. Ro' had been smart enough to explain all that drama _after_ Logan was miles away from the mansion, otherwise he would have gone back just to gut the boy.

Now here he was, in Laughlin City – not much of a city, but whatever – it was late, and he was entering the smoky atmosphere of an all too familiar bar.

The scene before him gave him a strange sense of déjà vu, except he was the one watching the cage match. There were hoops and hollars and all kinds of cat calls going around, and as he watched the person who had just entered the cage, he realized why. It was a woman, clad in dark jeans and a black bra, with shoulder length hair that was longer on one side.

Oh. Oh, you had to be kidding him. There was no way, no way IN HELL. He knew she had to be making money some how, but his little Rogue, cage fighting? She was out of her mind! He began to jostle his way to the front. She'd never even last five minutes in there. There was just no way.

At first it looked like he was right. She appeared a little sheepish, ducked and dodged, still taking hits, fighting back with a few week punches of her own, and the guy she was supposed to be fighting didn't look like he was using all his strength. Logan's more protective side began to make itself known.

"Marie!" He growled at her when a particularly well placed punch sent her flying to the floor near him. "What do you think you're doing? Get out of there!"

Surprised registered on here face before she gave him a smirk - the one Logan was known for giving everyon else – and a wink.

Then she stood up. And Logan just stared. Something was different, the way she stood in front of her opponent, almost…predatory.

The other guy went to throw another punch. She caught his fist in her own tiny hand mid-swing. She stumbled back, but it was the other guy who winced, shaking his hand out when she let it go. He tried to land another blow. She dodged easily and threw a punch of her own, a real punch that landed squarely on the other guys nose. Then she threw another, and upper cut, slamming the guys head back. Another to his stomach. The cat calls died down, everyone went silent. The guy tried to come towards her, but she was smaller, faster, swung a leg around and knocked his legs out from under him.

He only stared ahead, looking stunned. She threw one last punch, this time giving him a black eye, and he was down for the count.

Logan was frozen to his spot by now, just staring. She blew a kiss in his direction, and he could see what few bruises she'd gotten had already formed and healed themselves, would be gone before her next opponent made himself known.

The crowd around him erupted, cheering on the fiesty little girl in the cage.

Marie – no, Rogue, she was Rogue right now – leaned up against the cage, looking like she'd just worn herself out, but he knew better now. She was putting on a show for her audience. He used to do something similar.

He continued to stare as she pulled out a half smoked cigar and lit it, puffing on it as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Jesus, this couldn't be his little Rogue.

Wait a minute, since when was she _his_ anything, anyways?

He stuck around, of course, and watched. Watched as three more guys went in, got beaten, and then carried out. Watched as each time she turned to look at him, daring him with her eyes. _Come and get me, Wolverine._ He could practically hear her saying it. _Told yah Ah wasn't a kid anymore._

"Isn't there anyone man enough to take on our lovely little Rogue!" The guy who was running things challenged.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She wasn't herself right now, and as much as he wanted to get in there and dance with her, Ro' would kill him if she found out he'd encouraged such – how would the Weather Witch probably put it? _Unladylike or undignified behavior_, or something like that.

So instead he just waited and watched as she took out one more guy, then somehow managed to collect her winnings (there was a bit of shouting involved, and a few choice words on her part, but she finally got what she earned). Then she strode over to the bar, wearing a dark tank top and sweater, her usual apparel. She sat down, as dainty and lady like as possible, looking for all the world as if she hadn't just beaten five guys to a pulp in the cage behind her.

The bar tender looked like he may have recognized her, but said nothing as she ordered a Molsons and told him to keep them coming.

Logan did the same as he sat down, leaving one stool in between them.

Neither of them said anything for a long couple of minutes.

"You cut your hair." He finally spoke up.

"Glad yah noticed."

"Looks nice."

"Thank yah, Sugah."

He moved over to sit next to her.

"I'm sure Storm would've given you some money if you'd asked, you know."

"Thought earnin it mahself would be more fun." She replied, and she'd finished off her beer now, was already onto another.

"Think you oughta slow down a bit?"

"Didn't yah hear? Ah got your healin now."

"Huh. Yeah. Sorry about that."

She just shrugged.

"So what's with leaving in the middle of the night? Thought that was my job."

"Ah dunno. Got bored maybe…" She trailed off when he quarked an eyebrow at her. "Ok, so, Ah just couldn't stand to watch those two play kissy face anymore."

"It can't be so bad. Thought you broke up with him?"

"Only 'cause Ah saw the way he looked at her. He gave her the ring he originally gave to me. Ah figured Ah could either a) take a page outta your book on how to handle things and gut one of them, or b) leave."

Logan winced.

"Touche. Did you just say you'd 'gut' one of them?"

She blushed at this and he quarked an eyebrow again.

"Marie?"

"Only Jubes knows, 'cause Ah had one of your dreams…"

"Let me see them."

She brought her hand down into her lap and winced as the three sharp bone claws slid out of her knuckles. His eyes widened a bit.

"Please don't tell anyone, Ah'm a freak enough already." The words spilled out in a worried rush.

"Hey, calm down." He took her hand in his as her claws disappeared back beneath her pail and smooth skin, rubbing her red knuckles. "I won't tell anybody, I promise."

She relaxed visibly.

"You should, though, I think." He added as an after thought. "Tell someone, I mean."

"W-why?"

"Because they'll find out eventually, don't you think?"

"Not if…maybe Ah just won't go back."

"Come on, kid, of course you're going back."

Her eyes hardened as his Marie apparently decided to go back into hiding.

"I told you, I'm not a kid." As if to prove this, Rogue turned away to take a long pull from her beer. He sighed.

"You're right."

She looked back to him in shock.

"You're not a kid. I won't call you that any more."

She looked at a loss for what to say, staring down at her hands.

"Are you sure you won't go back? Because either way, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

She tried not to smile.

"Ah can think of worse things than to be stuck with you." She looked up…

…and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. It didn't last long. He wasn't sure how she'd react, so he forced himself to pull away, allowing her to decide what came next.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in with a strength that surprised him, even after watching her fight. Their lips met again and she deepened the kiss this time.

They left the bar, then. Put the bike he'd been riding into the covered back of her pickup and took off for the first motel they could find.

It wasn't the ideal place for their first night spent together, but Marie said it was much nicer than the last place she'd ended up staying in, and he wasn't too intent on arguing anyways.

* * *

Rogue smiled, a real smile, as they pulled in to the familiar drive. Sun shining, breeze ruffling the trees, kids hanging around outside. She was glad they hadn't gotten there later.

Walking into the mansion was interesting. Everyone stared as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She slipped a hand into his back pocket and reached over to grab the cigar clenched between his teeth, bringing it to her own lips.

The other girls around looked jealous, all except for Jubilee, who grinned and squealed as they walked past her, heading for Ororo's office.

Marie and Logan just smiled. It was good to be home.

* * *

Bobby Drake hurried his way through the halls of the mansion, hoping she'd be in her room when he got there. He needed to talk to her. He really, really needed to talk to her.

He'd been hearing all sorts of stranger-than-normal things about Rogue. About her being able to heal like Wolverine. And having his senses. Someone had mentioned her manifesting claws, too. And then there was the fact that she'd disappeared for nearly two months, and come waltzing back in with Wolverine's arm around her waist and one of his cigars hanging comfortably from her fingers.

Oh, yeah, and then there was the latest rumor, something about her _cage fighting_ of all things.

Needless to say, Bobby was just a little worried about Rogue.

She wasn't in her room, but he'd only half expected her to be there anyways, it was getting late after all. He wondered sometimes why she even bothered to call a separate room her own anymore. He quickly moved on to Logan's room and opened the door, not even stopping to wonder why it was unlocked…

…And stood frozen in the doorway.

Rogue was backed up against the wall on one side of the room, both arms around Wolverine's neck, hands tangled in his dark hair. He had his arms around her waist. They were kissing, quite agressively.

Bobby stood, staring like an idiot.

The couple continued on for a moment until Rogue seemed to finally notice he was there. She turned to him and gave him a smirk.

"Oh, hey Bobby. Problem?"

He shook his head woodenly. She let go of her latest – boyfriend? The word didn't seem like it would fit Logan even if that's what he was – and strode over, hips swaying.

"Tell Kitty Ah said hi." And, still with that smirk on her face, she shut the door right in his.


End file.
